Puka
by Twilightheart12343
Summary: Roxas takes a walk to clear his head when a little friend he finds comes home with him.  How will Xemnas like his new friend?


Why Roxas had taken a walk while it was raining outside was beyond even himself. The dark night of the World that Never Was made it impossible to see anything but the neon lights from the abandoned buildings on the street and a few feet of pavement in front of his face. Not to mention the rain was unbearable. It was raining hard too, there were literally sheets of rain coming down on him, and his cloak provided only so much protection. It wasn't Raining, it was pouring.

Even though it was pouring rain Roxas would come outside and take a walk whenever he needed to think. Why didn't he think in the nice, warm castle? Simple, because the castle that never was was never quiet!

Roxas jerked his head up from starring at the pavement when a small yelp made it to his ears. How he was ever able to hear the small sound in the pouring rain he didn't know, but he investigated when he heard it again. It was coming from his right, towards the ground. He made it to the wall of a broken down building and he looked around for the source of the sound. He was walking along the wall when his foot ran into a box sending whatever was inside it sprawling off to the side. Whatever it was it was white and had black spots. And it was moving?

Roxas stepped closer and poked the thing with his finger. It stood up reaching it's glorious hight of one foot and starred at Roxas with big brown eyes. Oh, now Roxas knew what it was...

He picked up the small creature and stuffed it securely under his cloak, but not so that he hurt it. He opened a portal to his room in the castle and he stepped through. He reappeared in his room and placed his now soaked cloak on the floor and the small shivering creature on the bed. He then got a blanket from his closet and proceeded to dry off what he now knew was a small dalmatian. After the small dog was dried off, it walked up to Roxas and plopped down in front of his hand.

Roxas starred at the dog for a while. he hadn't had the best past with dogs (particularly a certain three headed dog in the underworld) but that wouldn't stop him from liking this dog. He was small for starters, (unlike Cerberus) and he was just adorable. He was floppy and fell over at the slightest push. Roxas' stomach growling was what broke the silence of the room reminding Roxas that he had forgotten to eat dinner. The puppy started to tap on his stomach and growl at it like it was a monster. Roxas laughed at his playful antics and scooped him up as he walked out the door. Peaking his head out first he mad sure no one was in the hallway before he stepped out fully and started to walk to the kitchen. "Are you hungry boy? Want to get some food too?" Roxas asked when the dogs stomach growled startling both of them. The puppy seemed to like that idea because he looked up at the sound of 'food'. Roxas laughed, "Okay but first you need a name. I can't just call you 'boy'." Roxas thought for a while before he settled on a name. "Alright your name is Puka. Do you like that?" He brought the puppy up to his face and Puka liked his nose. "Well, I guess so..." He said as he wiped the slobber off his face.

Roxas walked into the kitchen and set Puka on the table. He got out a bowl and set it in front of him. "What do dogs eat..." He thought out loud "Well except dog food but I don't think we have any of that handy..." He opened the fridge and found some turkey meat from last night's dinner and he put it in the bowl in front of Puka. "Is that alright?" He asked and apparently it was because Puka had already started to scarf it down. Roxas smiled and went back to the fridge to find something for himself. He took out an apple and started to eat that when he heard Xemnas' voice over the loudspeaker announcing a meeting immediately about the condition of Kingdom Hearts. Roxas rolled his eyes. Honestly thats all the man thought about.

Roxas looked over at Puka and started to panic. What would Xemnas think of the puppy? Could Roxas hide him? If Roxas took the time to take him back to his room, he would be late for the meeting and Xemnas would interrogate until he knew why. So Roxas would just have to take the dog with him. He put Puka in his hood and portaled into the meeting room. Once he was there, he placed Puka under his seat. If Puka stayed there no one would notice him. Puka laid down and went to sleep on the cold marble floor and Roxas sat in his chair just as everyone started to fill in their own seats.

Xemnas took his seat at the head of the chairs and began ranting on about Kingdom Hearts and what everyone could do to improve it just like at every other meeting. Roxas eventually got bored and started to look around at the other members. Luxord and Xaldin were playing cards with each other, Xigbar was shining his weapons, Larxene was glaring evilly at Demyx while holding a Kunai and Demyx was playing a random song on his sitar, Marluxia and Vexen were talking about something while Zexion was reading a book, Lexaeus seemed to be listening to Xemnas, and Axel seemed to be trying to set Marluxia on fire. 'Where's Siax?' Roxas thought. The luna diviner normally never missed a meeting, he was about as crazy about Kingdom Hearts as Xemnas was.

'Ah well,' Roxas thought after looking around for Siax. 'He's probably on a mission somewhere...' Roxas was lost in thought until Marluixia's voice brought him back to reality.

"Xemnas, what is that?" Maruixia wrinkled his nose pointing down to the floor where muddy tracks led from under Roxas' chair to the door leading outside. Xemnas' eyes followed the tracks until they landed on Roxas who had officially started to hyperventilate at this point.

"Roxas?" Xemnas' scary golden eyes settled on Roxas. "Would you mind explaining these tracks to us?" Roxas looked up at him with big guilty eyes. The Organization was like a big dysfunctional family where Roxas was the youngest brother and Xemnas was the scary father. And Roxas was quickly cracking under 'daddies' stare.

"Um... Really big mice?" Roxas tried with a shrug of his shoulders. Xemnas opened his mouth to point out his very obvious lie when someone interrupted him.

"Superior?" Siax asked as he walked into the room. He was holding something in his arms but it was covered by the selves of his cloak. "What is this dog doing in the castle?" He held up the little dalmatian under its arms as Puka wagged his tail at being the center of attention. Xemnas opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"PUKA!" Roxas yelled with a smile as he jumped down from his chair and ran over to Siax. He took Puka gently from his arms and hugged him. Siax seemed to be trying to get the wet dog fur off his uniform only to have it stick to his gloves instead. Everyone (save Siax who was trying to get fur off him) stared at Roxas and it took him a few minutes to realize the silence in the meeting room was for him. He slowly turned around to look at Xemnas. He laughed nervously and looked around. "So..." Roxas smiled and asked the question that was plaguing everyone's minds. "Can I keep him?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I bet your wondering "What kind of stupid name is Puka, Hugh?" Well thats what I call my own puppy. So please R&R so I know if I should continue this or not. And please excuse any spelling errors as I can not spell for my life...sigh

Twilightheart


End file.
